talesoftheabyssfandomcom-20200216-history
Bouken susei
Tales of the abyss 1st ending performed by Kurumi Enomoto. tracklist #bouken susei (冒険彗星,comet adventure) # lyrics romanji= Mata futari de mitsukeyou yo Toosugite kieteshimatta mono ya Soba ni arisugite keshiteshimatta mono ya Itami no kazu dake tsuyokunaru to ieta yowasa wo RYUKKU no naka yume to fuan ga hanbun zutsu de Suterarenai shashin de shikitte higashi to nishi e Sougankyou ga kazuka ni mita keshiki wa Betsubetsu no chizu erabaseta Omoimoshinakatta hitori de iru toki wo Futari de iru toki mo onnaji sabishisa ga aru nante Chikayoru dake jya te ni irerarenai Nukumori ga aru nante Aisaretai to nozominagara Sono saki wa kowakute me wo somuketa Mata futari de omoidasou ne Oitsukenakute waraiatta koto ya Oikakesugite toorisugita koto ya Nani ga dekiru no ka wo shitta toki ni shiru hakanasa yo Itsuka kitto matteru Saa sore kara yakusoku to koukai no kutsu wo haite Soukyokusen-jou waratte te wo futta hajimari no hi Sorezore no hoshi to yami wo meguttara Ginga de machiawasemashou Hanaretakunai to negainagara Hanareyuku futatsu no inryoku no yukue wo Mata futari de sagasou ne Shiawase no ichi ya kanashimi to no kyori ya Akogare ni furete tashikamete Nani ga dekinai ka wo shitta toki ni shiru tsuyosa wo Itsuka kitto Deawanai tabiji de deaetara Jibun no kidou to koudo de kokoro wa moete koe ni kawatte Tsunagatte umareta itsuwari no nai MERODII Sono kodou to shuuki wo haaku shite umareta imi wo Ikiteyuku imi nado koeta basho ni aru Anata to tsunaida kono uta wo Utainagara mayoinagara Watashi wa koko bouken no tochuu Hitori ni hitotsu ataerareteshimatta Sekai no mannaka Mata futari de mitsukeyou yo Toosugite toozakechatta mono ya Soba ni arisugite kaeteshimatta mono ya Itami no kazu dake tsuyokunaru to ieru yowasa wo Sono tadashisa wo tsuyosa to hikikae ni sashidashita Namida no arika wo Soshite kitto Hontou no tabiji no kousaten de Ima mo zutto Hajimari no futari ga Matteru Matteru |-| kanji= また二人で見つけようよ 遠すぎて消えてしまった物や そばにありすぎて消してしまった物や 痛みの数だけ強くなると言えた弱さを リュックの中　夢と不安が　半分ずつで 捨てられない写真で仕切って　東と西へ 双眼鏡がかずかに見た景色は 別々の地図 選ばせた 思いもしなかった一人でいる時を 二人でいる時も　おんなじ寂しさがあるなんて 近寄るだけじゃ手に入れられない 温もりがあるなんて 愛されたいと 望みながら その先は怖くて目をそむけてた また二人で思い出そうね 追いつけなくて笑い合った事や 追いかけすぎて通り過ぎた事や 何ができるのかを知った時に知る儚さを いつか きっと 待ってる さあそれから約束と後悔の靴を履いて 双曲線上笑って手を振った始まりの日 それぞれの星と闇を巡ったら 銀河で待ち合わせましょう 離れたくないと　願いながら 離れてゆく二つの引力の 行方を また二人で探そうね 幸せの位置や　悲しみとの距離や 憧れに触れて　確かめて 何ができないかを知った時に知る強さを いつか きっと 出逢わない旅路で 出逢えたら 自分の軌道と光度で心は燃えて　声に変って 繋がって生まれた　偽りのないメロディ その鼓動と周期を把握して　生まれた意味は 生きて行く意味など超えた　場所にある あなたと繋いだ　この歌を 歌いながら　迷いながら 私はここ　冒険の途中 一人に一つ　与えられてしまった 世界の真ん中 また二人で見つけようよ 遠すぎて遠ざけちゃった物や そばにありすぎて変えてしまった物や 痛みの数だけ強くなると言える弱さを その正しさを 強さと引き換えに差し出した 涙の在り処を そして きっと 本当の旅路の交差点で 今も ずっと 始まりの二人が 待ってる 待ってる |-| english= Let's find them again, on our own The things that disappeared because they were too far away The things we erased because there were too many of them near us The weakness that was called becoming strong from only our wounds In the backpack, while partly dreaming and partly worrying The photograph we can't throw away splits to the east and the west The view we saw from the binoculars We chose a different map There are no feelings when I'm all alone Even when we're together, the same loneliness exists We can't hold hands just by drawing near A warmth exists While wishing for the want to love At the end of it, we averted our fearful eyes Let's remember again, on our own The things we couldn't overcome and laughed at The things we overcame and went through too many times The emptiness we'll know when we're able to do something Someday, surely, I'll be waiting Come; from now on, let's put on the shoes of promises and regrets We laughed and waved our hands from atop the hyperbola in the beginning day If we went around our respective stars and darkness Let's meet in the galaxy While wishing to never be separated The whereabouts of our separating gravities Let's search again, on our own Our happy places and the range of our sadness Feeling our longings and ascertaining them The strength we'll know when we're unable to do something Someday, surely If we met in a journey where we shouldn't meet By my own orbit and light, burning my heart and turning into voice Connecting, a truthful melody is born That beat and period will grasp the meaning of birth There is a place where things like the meaning of living is surpassed This song that connects me to you While singing, while hesitating I am now in the middle of a journey On my own, I presented a single one In the middle of the world Let's find them again, on our own The things we kept at a distance because they were too far away The things we changed because there were too many of them near us The weakness that is called becoming strong from only our wounds From that honesty, our strength would, on the contrary, present The whereabouts of our tears Then, surely In the crossroads of the real journey Even now, always The beginning of the two of us are Waiting Waiting |-| image= center|192px center|192px character that appears Category:music